A poor child
by Blood Maniac Sparda
Summary: Aku pun merasa bahagia karena mulai sekarang sampai hari- hari selanjutnya Claire akan tetap menjadi milikku.  Last chpater is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Blood: Hai! Minna-san! Apakah anda rindu dengan saya! *diinjak readers*

Blood: Ini adalah fic ke tiga saya..Umm…Mungkin cerita ini ada chara deathnya dan mungkin akan sangat pendek cerita ini…

Ini aku juga ambil dari vocaloid yang lagunya Kaito, serem tapi bagus loh~!

Claire as a poor rabbit master

Gray as a poor rabbit/child

Digabung jadi Graire, tapi ini bukan pacaran loh~ Gray disini jadi anak umur 12 tahun sedangkan Claire seorang wanita Bachellores berumur 21 tahun.

Dibilang poor rabbit/child karena…Apa ya? *digaplok* (Claire: jangan kelamaan!)

Uda deh pokoknya yang pernah denger lagu Kaito yang _**story about a poor rabbit**_ pasti ngerti deh!

Enjoy!

RnR?

**Prologue:**

_**Claire's POV:**_

Di hari hujan, Claire yang baru saja dari Inn segera pulang ke rumah Karena hujan makin besar.

"Aduh~ gimana nih! Jangan sampai aku sakit aja besok, bisa nyaho tuh hewan ternakku semua kalau aku sakit besok pagi." Kataku sambil berlari.

Saat aku mulai dekat dengan rumahku, aku melihat seorang anak kecil duduk di depan pintu rumahku.

"_Huh? Kok ada anak kecil sih disini?_" Pikirku bingung dan aku segera mendekati anak kecil tersebut.

Anak kecil tersebut memakai topi bertuliskan UMA, dan dia menangis terisak- isak tanpa menyadari kehadiranku yang sudah ada didepannya.

"Kamu kenapa adik kecil? Kok bisa ada disini? Mana orang tuamu?" Tanyaku pada anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu hanya menangis, dan aku pun hanya bingung harus melakukan apa.

Hujan semakin deras, dan aku langsung teringat kalau aku itu tidak boleh sakit.

"Adik kecil, ayo masuk rumah kakak. Nanti kakak buatkan sup hangat untukmu ya." Kataku berusaha menenangkan dia.

Anak kecil itu hanya mengangguk sambil menangis, dan aku pun segera membawanya masuk ke rumah.

**End of Prologue**.

"_**master da~i suki**__**  
**__**ehehe"**_**  
**

**Esoknya….**

_**Gray's POV:**_

"…Aku…."

"Kamu sudah sadar adik kecil?" Tanya seorang wanita yang tiba- tiba saja membuat mataku terbaku lebar dan sadar sepenuhnya.

"A..Anda siapa?" Tanyaku pada wanita tersebut.

"Umm..Namaku Claire. Kemarin aku menemukan di depan pintu rumahku. Tapi tiba- tiba saja kamu pingsan saat kamu kubawa kedalam rumah." Katanya setelah memperkenalkan diri.

Aku pun hanya diam karena bingung, Karena aku tidak begitu ingat kejadian semalam.

"Umm…Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya wanita yang bernama Claire tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Siapa namamu?

"Gray." Kataku singkat.

"Kenapa kamu bisa didepan rumahku semalam?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku singkat lagi.

"Lalu dimana orang tuamu?" Tanya gadis itu lagi dengan wajah ingin tahu.

Aku membisu saat ditanya seperti itu, dan mulai membungkus diriku dengan selimut.

"Hey! Jawab dong pertanyaanku yang tadi itu!" Kata wanita bernama Claire tersebut sambil berusaha menarik selimut yang membungkus diriku.

"Orang tuaku membuangku, dan mereka tidak menganggapku sebagai anak mereka! Puas!" Kataku setengah berteriak karena jengkel.

Wanita itu hanya terdiam, dan aku merasakan kalau dia berdiri dari tempat tidur tempat ku berada.

"Maaf telah bertanya tentang mereka padamu." Kata wanita tersebut dan aku mendengar kalau dia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kalau kamu sudah puas tiduran disitu, keluarlah untuk makan ya. Kakak sudah siapkan makanan untukmu." Kata wanita tersebut dan pergi keluar.

**Di dapur..**

_**CLaire's POV:**_

"Hahh~" Aku pun langsung menghela nafas saat memasak _corn soup_ untuk anak tersebut dan juga untuk diriku sendiri di dapur.

"_Kasihan anak itu, dia dibuang oleh orang tuanya entah alasannya apa. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan perilaku kedua orang tua anak itu. Dasar orang tua tidak tahu diri."_ Pikirku agak kesal sambil menaburkan lada.

"**Klek!"**

Aku agak terkejut saat mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka, dan aku melihat anak yang bernaa Gray tersebut keluar.

"Sudah puas tidurnya nak Gray?" Tanyaku melihat kearah dia sambil mengambil beberapa sendok sup ke mangkuk.

Anak tersebut hanya diam lalu dia pun duduk dikursi dan menutup wajahnya dengan topi yang bertuliskan "UMA".

"Ingin makan?" Tanyaku padanya sambil membawa nampan berisi 2 mangkuk sup.

"Kalau iya kenapa, tante?" Tanya sampai membuatku agak kesal karena dipanggil tante.

"Kalau iya ini silakan supnya. Dan…"

"CTAKK!"

"Aduh! Sakit~ kok disentil jidatku!" Tanyanya padaku dengan nada agak kesal sambil memegang jidatnya.

"Hukuman karena memanggilku tante. Aku ini masih berumur 21 tahun tahu~" Kataku sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tertutup topi.

Aku hanya tersenyum cekikikkan sambil mengusap kepalanya itu, dan selama sesaat aku melihat wajah anak itu agak bersemu merah.

"Kamu sakit?" Tanyaku padanya sambil menyentuh pipinya dengan tanganku.

"Gak! Aku gak sakit! Aku hanya…Hanya…"

"Hanya…?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Hanya malu, karena kepalaku diusap oleh seorang tante2.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan tante2! Bandel~!" Kataku sambil menjitak pelan kepalanya sambil cengengesan.

Gray hanya diam dan mukanya masih bersemu saat itu juga, aku hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya dan menyerahkan supnya tersebut di atas meja.

"Selamat makan Gray. Hehehe…" Kataku dan mulai memakan supku disusul oleh Gray.

**10 menit kemudian**.

_**Still Claire's POV:**_

"Terima kasih atas makanannya!" Kataku kompak dengan Gray.

Aku segera mengumpulkan piring dan gelas kotor untuk dicuci, dan aku juga harus bekerja mengurus kebun dan ternak- ternakku hari ini.

"Anu..Kak Claire."

"Um? Nani, Gray?" Tanyaku padanya sambil mencuci.

"Maaf karena memanggilmu tante." Katanya agak canggung, dan aku pun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hihihi…Tidak apa- apa kok Gray. Lagi pula beberapa anak kecil juga memanggilku tante sama sepertimu. Jadi itu tidak masalah bagiku." Kataku dengan senyum lebar.

"Oh iya umur berapa Gray?" Tanyaku padanya masih dengan kegiatan mencuci piring.

"Umm…12 tahun. Kak..Claire." Katanya dengan gugup saat memanggilku dengan panggilan "Kak".

"Ohh…Masih muda ya. Kalau begitu…"

"?" Gray bingung sambil meminum air putih dan melihat terdiam.

"Mau tinggal di rumahku?" Tanyaku sambil menengok ke arahnya.

"Ukh! Uhuk, uhuk! Serius kak, jangan bikin aku kesedek lagi gara- gara air putih! Lagi pula aku ini hanya akan merepotkan kakak saja!" Kata Gray agak terbatuk- batuk.

"Gak kok..Justru aku senang karena akhirnya ada yang tinggal bersamaku, hehehe…Habisnya kadang- kadang aku kesepian kalau sendiri di rumah ini." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan melap piring.

"Tapi, kamu juga harus membantuku bekerja di ladang. Mau kan?" Tanyaku padanya sambil berjalan kea rah dia.

Gray hanya menggaruk kepalanya sambil memikirkan kata- kata yang tepat.

"Umm…..Apa tidak apa- apa?"

"Tidak apa- apa kok." Kataku sambil mengusap kepala dia.

"Kalau begitu…"

Gray langsung memelukku saat itu juga sehingga membuatku agak terkejut karena dipeluk olehnya.

"Terima kasih…Kak Claire. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak merepotkanmu, dan…Aku menyukaimu kak, aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada orang lain." Kata Gray dengan muka memerah dan tersenyum sambil memelukku.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepalanya lagi seperti anak kecil, dan aku hanya menganggap kata-kata suka dari mulutnya itu hanyalah suka sebagai teman, tanpa menyadari bahwa aku akan mengalami kejadian terburuk saat bersamanya dalam waktu lama.

"_**Master, I love you**__**  
**__**ehehe"**__**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_RnR?_

"_**kawai kute**__**  
**__**aoi usagi**__**  
**__**koko wa boku no nawabari nano**__**  
**__**dai suki na anata**__**  
**__**dareka ni torareru kurai nara**__**  
**__**boku ga tabete ageru"**_

_**Gray's POV:**_

Sudah 4 bulan aku tinggal bersama Claire, wanita yang pernah menemukanku di depan rumahnya. Awal- awalnya sih aku selalu salah tingkah saat tinggal bersamanya, seperti kepeleset, suka ngelamun sampai dipatuk ayam, Terus saat mencangkul secara tak sengaja melempar cangkul tersebut ke arah anjing peliharaannya, Momo, saat muka Claire dekat denganku.

Tapi meskipun aku bersikap seperti itu, dia hanya tersenyum geli karena tindakanku, meskipun terkadang dia menjitak kepalaku.

Aku mulai mencintai dia saat dia memintaku untuk tinggal dengannya. Meskipun umur kami terpaut 9 tahun, aku tetap mencintainya sepenuh hati.

"Gray-kun~"

"Nani? Kak Claire?" Tanyaku sambil bermain dengan Momo.

"Ada yang ingin aku perkenalkan padamu nih." Katanya sambil senyum.

Aku yang bingung hanya terdiam sambil menggendong Momo.

"Nah, Jack. Ini adalah Gray, anak yang kuceritakan kemarin- kemarin." Kata Claire sambil memperkenalkan aku pada seorang laki- laki yang ada disampingnya.

"Dan Gray, orang ini namanya Jack. Dia adalah…"

"Pacarnya si Claire." Kata laki- laki bernama Jack memotong omongannya Claire.

"Nani! Kak Claire tidak pernah memberi tahu kalau dia punya pacar!" Kataku kaget sambil menunjuk kearah Jack.

"Anu..Sebenarnya sih mau keberi tahu, tapi Jack sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia sendiri yang akan beri tahu kamu saat mau kemari." Kata Claire sweat drop melihat diriku yang masih kaget.

"Terus..Ada yang mau keberi tahu lagi untukmu, Gray-kun." Kata Claire dan membuat perasaan tidak enakku semakin bertambah.

"_Tolong! Tolong jangan buat firasatku kalau dia bakal bilang bahwa dia akan menikah dengan Jack si cowok sialan itu menjadi kenyataan!_" Kataku dalam batin.

"Umm..Aku dan Jack akan…."

"Menikah." Kata Jack yang tiba- tiba saja memotong lagi kata- kata Claire.

Aku pun langsung kaget, Karena firasatku benar kalau mereka akan menikah. Aku hanya terdiam dan menundukkan wajahku sambil memeluk Momo makin erat.

'Tapi, tapi Gray! Tenang saja, lagi pula kita bertiga kan masih bisa tinggal bersama." Kata Claire panik dan berusaha menghiburku.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat dan mulai tersenyum kearah Claire.

"Tidak apa- apa kok, Kak Claire! Dan selamat ya untuk kalian berdua semoga hubungan kalian tetap berjalan hehehe…" Kataku dengan senyum lebar.

Claire yang sempat panik bernafas lega, dan segera memelukku.

"Terima kasih Gray-kun~ Aku akan tetap menyayangimu kok! Jadi tenang saja ya." Kata Claire sambil memelukku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan memblas pelukannya, tapi aku melihat kekasihnya Jack dengan mata membunuh, aku sangat benci dengannya. Sangat, sangat **BENCI**!

"Oh, Kak Claire. Aku ingin pergi ke Mother's Hill dulu ya, aku mau mancing hehehe…" Kataku dengan senyum dan segera melepaskan pelukanku darinya.

"Kalau begitu hati- hati ya, Gray." Kata Claire dan mencium keningku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dengan muka merah dan segera berjalan keluar.

"_Awas kau Jack! Akan kubunuh kau! Tak akan kuserahkan Claire yang kucintai pada siapapun termasuk kamu, Jack! Claire adalah milikku selamanya!_" Kataku dalam batin sambil berlari kearah Mother's Hill.

**Gray's POV end.**

"_**I'm a pretty blue rabbit.**__**  
**__**Here is my territory**__**  
**__**If someone ever takes you from me,**__**  
**__**I'd rather eat you"**__**  
**_

"_**master zutto issho dayo**__**  
**__**ufufu"**__**  
**__  
_

**Malamnya di rumah Claire.**

_**Claire's POV:**_

"Hah~ Gray-kun, kenapa belum pulang juga ya?" Tanyaku khawatir sambil melihat jendela.

"JRAASSSHH…"

"Wah, malah hujan lagi! Mudah- mudahan, Gray cepat- cepat pulang deh. Sebaiknya aku cepat tidur dari pada bangun kesiangan, Kalau Gray megetuk pintu aku langsung buka deh." Kataku ngomong sendiri dan segera pergi ke kamarku tanpa menyadari bahwa di depan pintu sudah ada seseorang.

**Tengah malam…**

"Ummm~" Gumamku sambil tertidur dengan nyenyak tanpa menyadari ada yang membuka pintu depan.

"**Tap, tap, tap, tap…", "Kriek~"**

Aku pun membuka mataku karena menyadari pintu kamarku terbuka, dan aku segera bangun dengan kondisi masih setengah tidur.

"Gray-kun? Apa itu kamu?" Tanyaku, dan segera berdiri dari ranjang.

"Iya kak, ini aku. Maaf ya aku pulang telat. Oh iya, aku bawa oleh- oleh untuk kakak nih, kesini deh." Kata Gray di dalam kamarku yang gelap.

Aku pun berjalan ke arahnya, dan tiba- tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah di kakiku.

"_Umm? Kok basah?_" Pikirku bingung dan tiba- tiba saja muncul kilat petir yang membuatku bisa melihat Gray, sampai membuatku terkejut dengan keadaanya yang sekarang.

"GRAY-KUN! Ada apa denganmu! Kok bajumu berdarah!" Ktaku kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Oh, ini..Aku baru saja membunuh cowok sialan ini, hehehe…" Kata Gray sambil tersenyum senang dan menunjukkan kepala seseorang yang kukenal, ya itu adalah kepala tunanganku Jack.

"KYYAAAA! GRAY! KENAPA KAMU MELAKUKAN ITU!" Teriakku sampai jatuh ke lantai.

"Karena, dia berusaha merebut kakak dariku. Aku tidak suka karena dia memilikki kakak! Aku gak suka!" Kata Gray setengah marah dan membanting kepalanya Jack ke lantai.

"Aku menyukaimu kak! Bukan sebagai teman, tapi sebagai kekasih!" Katannya agak kesal, dan berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku yang ketakutan hanya memundurkan diri untuk menjauhinya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT GRAY! KUMOHON JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Teriakku sambil mengesot mundur sampai mentok ke ranjang.

"Kenapa kak? Kok kakak takut, padaku? Bukannya kakak sayangku padaku? Fufu…" Kata Gray dan dia tetap mendekatiku .

Aku yang merasa ketakutan hanya menggeleng kepalaku dengan cepat sambil menangis.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU GRAY! JADI JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" Teriakku lagi sambil menangis.

Langkah Gray pun terhenti, aku pun melihat wajahnya yang berlumuran darah dengan ketakutan.

"Kakak…Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.." Kata Gray sambil berjalan mendekatiku lagi.

Aku yang ingin berteriak, langsung ditutup oleh tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Gray mendekatkan wajahnya, dan aku gemetaran karena melihat mata _psycho_nya.

"Kamu lebih memilih menyukaiku, atau cowok lain?" Tanyanya padaku sambil tersenyum.

Aku yang gemetaran hanya menangis ketakutan. Gray melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku dan aku langsung berbicara dengan nada gemetar.

"Aku…Aku..Lebih memilih orang lain daripadamu Gray. Kumohon lepaskan aku.. Aku tetap menyayangimu Gray, tapi aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai keluargaku sendiri, tidak lebih!" Kataku sambil menangis deras.

Hujan terus turun dengan deras sama seperti air mataku, Gray yang hanya terdiam melihatku selama beberapa saat.

Tiba- tiba saja Gray langsung memelukku dan dia mencium bibirku setelah itu.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku membunuh kakak saja ya. Jadi kakak bisa menjadi milikku selama- lamanya. Hehehe…" Katanya dengan senyum.

Aku yang terkejut langsung ditusuk olehnya tepat di bagian jantung, dan dilanjutkan dengan tusukan beruntun di badanku sampai darahku membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kak…Bukan tapi..Aku mencintaimu…Claire, sekarang kita bersama selama- lamanya fufu…"

Itulah kata- kata Gray dihiasi dengan senyuman yang biasa diperlihatkan padaku saat hujan di malam hari itu. Pandanganku mulai gelap setelah mendengar perkataannya itu.

"_**Master, we'll be together forever.**__**  
**__**ufufu"**__**  
**_

**2 hari kemudian.**

"_**iki taeta**__**  
**__**akai anata**__**  
**__**aoku akai**__**  
**__**kanashī usagi no uta"**_

_**Gray's POV:**_

Di kamar aku memeluk tubuh Claire yang berlumuran darah sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun merasa bahagia karena mulai sekarang sampai hari- hari selanjutnya Claire akan tetap menjadi milikku.

"Claire aku mencintaimu..Sampai selama- lamanya hehe…" Kataku sambil tersenyum dan mencium bibir Claire yang sudah dingin, tapi bagiku bibirnya itu masih hangat seperti dulu saat dia mencium keningku.

"_**You died in red**__**  
**__**This is a poor blue red rabbit song"**_

_**Selesai!**_

Akhirnya selesai juga fic HM Hororku~

Silakan dibaca ya para readers! Enjoy~ *nyanyi dengan goyangan lebay*.

RnR?


End file.
